tum hi ho
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: it is abhirika story just peep in
1. Chapter 1

A lady is walking from fl suddenly she received a private msg

Lady: pata nai ye mujhe bar bar kyu pareshan karta

Then she was went to her car and started it

Uffo ye start kyu nahi hota , yaar ab is ko fuel khatam hogaya ab mai ghar kaise jau

A horn sound came from back

She saw a familiar face and smiled at him

Aajau hum aap ko ghar chod dete hai

He opened front door for her .she smiled and sat beside him

Again she received a got tensed by reading it.

He saw her tensed and asked her - kya hua tarika tum pareshan kyu lag rahi ho

Ku...kuch nai mai thik hu .she covered the topic by saying - thank you abhijeet mujhe lift dene ke like liye

Abhi : tarka jee aapko thanks kehne ki koi jarurat nahi .aap ka tension door karne ke liye mere paas ek tarika hai

He switched on the radio

Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte

Tere bina kya vajood mera

Tujh se juda kar hojaayenge to

khud se hi hojaayene juda

Kyun ki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi ab tum hi ho

Abhi 's pov: mai jaanta hu tarika tum kuch din se pareshaan ho .

Mujhe kuch na kuch karke pata laga na hi hoga ki tumhari pareshani ki wajah kya hai

Tarika' s povai tumhe kaise batau abhijeet ki lya hua hai.

Suddenly car stopped.

Tarika: kya hua abhijeet tumne gaadi kyu rok di

Abhi:hum aap ko aapke ghar chod denge lekin dinner ke baad

She smiled and went to restaurant with him

Abhi with his nok jhok made her happy

He dropped her near her home.

Tarika: thank u abhi , and good night.

Abhi: wah bhai aaj mere night good hone wali hai kyu ki aap ne good night jo kaha

Tarika smiled and went inside.

She went near door and rang the bell.

She again received the msg . she got very angry .Her father opened the door and her .

Tf: kya hua tarika tum pareshan kyu lag rahi ho.

Tarika: kuch nahi sone jaa rahi hu.

Tf: thik hai beta good night.

She went to her room and forget to lock it

She went to fresh up . suddenly light was gone

She heard a sound near the door .

Tarika:kon kon hai waha pe

The man came near her she started to shout.

Man: marwao gi kya tarika

She recognized his voice abhijeet tum

Abhi: ha mai

Tarika: is waqt yaha

Abhi : kuch bhool gaya tha

Tarika: kya

Abhi: tum ne good night to kaha lekin good night kiss to nahi dia .he said very innocently

Tarika blushed by hearing this .

He came near and they both were lost in each other.

He came near and first kissed on her fore head

She blushed harder.

He very slowly kissed on her cheeks

Then he kissed on her lips.

After some time they broke the kiss due to need of oxygen

Tarika blushing and she says that abhi mujhe lagta hai thume chal na chahiye

Abhi: ethini bhi jaldi kya hai

She blushed and pushed him outside.

This time she received a call from private number.

She lifted it and said hello.

Other side : hello jaan kaise ho .bohat romance karliya hai us abhijeet ke saath.

Tarika: kon ho tum.

Other side : mera chodo tum uss abhijeet ki jaan ka chinta jald wo marne wala hai.

Tar: tum abhijeet ko kyu marna chahte ho.

Other side : bohat jald tumhe pata chal tumhara abhijeet mar jayega aur tum mere ho jaogi and he cut the call

Tar: tum abhijeet ka baal bhi baka nahi kar paogi . samjhe tum. She threw the phone and cried.

So guys how is this, should i continue.  
Pls review 


	2. Chapter 2

Continue

Tarika cried a lot and slept

Morning she got up and was about leave for fl , she opened the door she saw flowers on the floor .

she saw and took it .

she knew it that was kept by abhijeet ,she says abhijeet bahar aajao

Abhijeet came front and smiled

Abhi: good morning jaan . tarika smiled by listening jaan from his mouth .

Taru:good morning abhi and she went near him and hugged him.

Abhi: jaan! Hum ne socha ki aapko drop karde .

Taru: bohat acha socha aapne

Abhi: Hai! Hai! Subhe subhe hug karna aur ab tareef karna mujhe lagta hai aj mera din acha jane wala hai

Taru: tum kabhi nahi sudhroge . ab chale

Abhi : jee jaise aap ki margi

They were about to move she received another msg

She decided to say about to abhijeet .

They sat in car and abhi started the car Tarika: abhi mujhe tum se baat karna hai .

Abhi: ha kaho

Taru: mujhe na.. She was about to say car was stopped.

Taru: kya hua abhi , she saw that some goons came and surrounded the car

Abhirika got down and was fighting

Suddenly one goon kept gun on her head

Goon: ruk jao abhijeet warna mai tumhari tarika jee ko mardalunga

Abhi stopped and goons started to beat him .

Taru: pls abhijeet ko mat maaro

Abhijeet was in sub conscious state and he saw that tarika was taken away .

( After few hours )

At city hospital

Daya: dr kaisa hai abhijeet

Dr: dekiye! Ghabrane ki koi baat nahi Lekin unhe hosh 24 ghanto ke baad he unhe hosh aa yega .

Daya: thank you doctor

Dr: ur welcome .excuse me

Freddie: sir abhijeet sir thik to hojayenge na

Daya: abhi ko kuch nahi hogo Freddie .ghabrao mat.

Purvi: lekin sir waha hua kya hoga .

Daya: abb ye to abhi hi batayega

Shreya: sir mai kabse tarika phone lag nai raha

Daya: kya ! Mujhe lagta hai ki tarika ka gayab hona aur abhi ki ye halaat hona kuch to hua hoga

Purvi: sir ab kya kare

Daya: tarika ka location Trace karo

Daya went near icu

He had tears in his eyes and said jis ne bhi abhi ki ye halat ki mai usse chodunga nahi

( after 24 hours)

Abhi is getting conscious slowly he remembered that tarika was kidnapped and the seen was flashing in front of his eyes

He called loudly TARIKA

Daya: abhi kya hua

Abhi: daya mai apne taru ko bacha nahi paya

Daya: abhi aisa kuch nai hua hai.

Hum sab haina

Dr came and said that he needs rest and gave him injunction

Abhi slept due to medicine affect

( after 2 days)

To be continued

So guys where is tarika And who kidnapped tarika

Stay tuned 


	3. Chapter 3

Continue

Abhi: mujhe kuch na kuch karna hoga Main aise chup nahi baith sakta

Daya: abhi tum jante ho ki wo kon hai

Abhi: nahi yaar , mujhe lagta hai hame tarika ke papa se baat karna chahiye

Daya: haa yaar shayad wo hamari help karde

( after some time)

Tf: bolo abhijeet tarika ka kuch pata chala

Abhi: nai uncle abhi tak kuch nahi pata chala. Uncle aapko pata hai ki tarika kuch dino se pareshaan hai.

Tf: ha beta pata nai kyu tarika bohat pareshaan rehti thi .mujhe laga ki kaam ka tension.

Abhi: uncle aapko pata hai aisa kon kar sakta hai

Tf: nahi beta

Abhi: uncle sochiye ab nahi bohat pehle bhi aisa ku hua kya tarika ki jindagi jisse koi usse badla le sake

Tf: ha abhijeet jab tarika clg me thi to kisi ne usse propose kia tha.

Abhi: apko pata hai ki uska naam kya hai

Tf: haan uska naam vicky hai . tarika uski vajah se bohat pareshaan rehte thi

Wo bohat ro rahi thi aur kuch din baad Hame pata chala ki uski moth hogayi.

Abhi: aapko pata hai uski moth kaise hue

Tf: nahi , hamne sirf suna uske baareme

Abhi: apko vicky ka address pata hai.

Tf : nahi abhijeet aap ko adress clg se mill jayega

Abhi: thank you uncle aapne hamari bohat madad ki

Tf: is me thanks ki kya baat hai, mujhe bas mere bete sahi salamat chahiye

Abhi: chinta mat kijiye uncle mai tarika ko dhund ke nikalunga

Tf : mujhe tumpe pura bharosa hai .ab mai chalta hu agar mere jaroorat padi tho bulalena

Abhi : jee

( unknown place)

Lady: aah! Mera sar kyu dukh raha hai

Suddenly door opened and a man came inside

Man : hello jaan kaise ho

Lady: tum!

Man : ha mai pehchana mujhe

Lady: tum to mar chuke the na

Man: mai the paye bina kaise mar sak tha hu tarika aur jo bhi hamare beech me aayega mai usse mardalunga

Tarika: tum paagal hogaye ho

Man: ha mai paagal hu tumhare pyaar me aur jo bhi hamare bheech me aayega mai usse mardalunga

Tarika: vicky tum abhi ko kuch mat karna

Vicky : acha bada pyaar aaraha hai uss usse kuch nahi karunga agar tum mujh se shaadi karogi

Taru: mai tumse shaadi nahi karungii

Vicky: acha abhijeet ki moth ke baad hamari shaadi hogi

Taru : nahi tum abhi ko kuch mat karna mai tumse shaadi karungi

Vicky: acha to do din baad hamari shaadi hogi isse pehle thoda romance to karne do

Saying this he came closer to her she pushed him- door raho mujh se

( vicky laughs and goes away

Tarika noticed his phone and called abhi

Taru: hello abhijeet

Abhi: tarika

Taru: abhi mujhe bohat dar lagraha hai tum jaldi ajao

Abhi: ghabrao mat taru mai aarahahu tumhe pata hai ki tumhe kis ne kidnap kia

Taru: abhi wo .. And she said every thing to him

Abhi located her place and came at that place

All cid officers fought with goons and abhi caught vicky and slapped him harder for kidnapping tarika

Abhi:bolo kya saabit karna chahte the tum tarika ko kidnap karke

Vicky: mai tarika se pyaar karta hu agar koi bhi hamare bich me ayega mai usse mar daalunga

Abhi: tum paagal hogaye ho tumhe hospital leke jana chahiye Lejao isse

All went away and only abhirika were left Chale abhi said

Taru: jee and taru came front and hugged him

Abhi: iske liye rone ki jaroorat nahi

Agar hum nahi bacha yenge to koun bachayega

Chale tarika jeee

Ummed karta hu ki hamare jindagi sirf khusiya ho

Taru: ab se hamare jindagi sirf khusiya hi hongi saying this she blocked her lips with his

Abhi smiles and he too kissed her

And their new journey started 


End file.
